tttefandomcom-20200213-history
A Cranky Christmas
A Cranky Christmas is the fifth episode of the nineteenth season. Plot It's Christmastime on the Island of Sodor and Thomas is delivering a load of salt to Tidmouth Town Hall to prevent people from slipping on the pavements. As Thomas pulls in at the Town Square, he skids on the icy rails. Edward reminds Thomas that is what his sandboxes are for. Thomas knows all about using his sandbox in icy conditions and has his box refilled. Then, the Fat Controller arrives and thanks Thomas for delivering the salt and tells him that he has an even more important job for him. The Fat Controller sends Thomas to the docks to collect a special Christmas crate with a big, red strap which will kick off their Christmas celebration in style. Meanwhile, at the docks, Cranky is lifting a seemingly endless amount of crates until he gets to the special Christmas crate. Unfortunately, as Cranky is admiring it, a ship's horn makes him jump, causing Cranky to drop the important crate. Cranky thinks he has broken the contents of the crate and quickly hides it behind other crates. Then, Thomas arrives to pick up the Christmas crate, but Cranky pretends he hasn't seen it. Thomas is concerned and hurries back to Tidmouth Town Hall. The children cheer as Thomas pulls back into the Town Square, but the Fat Controller asks where the special Christmas crate is. Thomas tells him that Cranky hasn't seen any Christmas crate. The Fat Controller is confused and soon becomes worried when the Mayor of Sodor arrives, eager to see the special surprise. Thomas says he will go back to the docks and search the place from top to bottom if necessary. Thomas backs away and Edward calls out to remind Thomas that he hasn't refilled his sandbox, but Thomas is in such a rush to get back to the docks, that he doesn't hear Edward. Back at the docks, Thomas starts searching, but every time he gets close to discovering the crate, Cranky moves more crates to hide it. Eventually, it's Salty who spots the special crate, much to Cranky's annoyance. The crate is loaded into Thomas' truck and the little tank engine heads back towards Tidmouth. As he approaches the Town Hall, Thomas realises his sandbox is empty. Thomas tries to stop on the icy tracks, but he can't. Edward pours sand from his own sandbox on the line in front of Thomas who is now able to brake successfully. Unfortunately, Thomas brakes too sharply and the special Christmas crate flies through the air and lands in the town square with a terrible crash. Thomas is sure he's broken the contents of the crate, but the Fat Controller inspects it and everything is fine. Inside the crate is everything needed to set up an ice rink in the Town Square. By evening, the ice rink is in full use and everyone is having a fantastic time, except perhaps the Fat Controller, who has some trouble getting the hang of ice skating. The Mayor praises Thomas and, when the Fat Controller slips over, the cheeky little tank engine suggests that the controller needs his own sandbox. Later that night, Thomas goes to Brendam Docks to share his story with Salty, Porter and Cranky. Thomas explains that he was sure the contents of the crate were broken, but it was just the rattling of the ice skates inside. Everyone laughs until Cranky, without thinking, reveals that he thought the same thing when he dropped the crate earlier. Thomas is surprised, but Cranky tells him that was why he was hiding it. Thomas is even more surprised to hear this. Cranky apologies and requests that they all forget it since it's Christmas. Salty agrees and gets everyone singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". Characters * Thomas * Edward * Porter * Salty * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Mayor of Sodor * Percy (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Some children also speak. Teresa Gallagher voices them in the UK dub. Trivia * David Bedella voices the Mayor of Sodor in both dubs of this episode. Gallery ACrankyChristmastitlecard.png|Title card ACrankyChristmas1.png ACrankyChristmas2.png ACrankyChristmas3.png ACrankyChristmas4.png ACrankyChristmas5.png ACrankyChristmas6.png ACrankyChristmas7.png ACrankyChristmas8.png ACrankyChristmas9.png ACrankyChristmas10.png ACrankyChristmas11.png ACrankyChristmas12.png ACrankyChristmas13.png ACrankyChristmas14.png ACrankyChristmas15.png ACrankyChristmas16.png ACrankyChristmas17.png ACrankyChristmas18.png ACrankyChristmas19.png ACrankyChristmas20.png ACrankyChristmas21.png ACrankyChristmas22.png ACrankyChristmas23.png ACrankyChristmas24.png ACrankyChristmas25.png ACrankyChristmas26.png ACrankyChristmas27.png ACrankyChristmas28.png ACrankyChristmas29.png ACrankyChristmas30.png ACrankyChristmas31.png ACrankyChristmas32.png ACrankyChristmas33.png ACrankyChristmas34.png ACrankyChristmas35.png ACrankyChristmas36.png ACrankyChristmas37.png ACrankyChristmas38.png ACrankyChristmas39.png ACrankyChristmas40.png ACrankyChristmas41.png ACrankyChristmas42.png ACrankyChristmas43.png ACrankyChristmas44.png ACrankyChristmas45.png ACrankyChristmas46.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 19 episodes Category:Future Releases